My Familiar
by The Confederacy
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a very powerful wizard. One who has never had a familiar. Then, a cat mysteriously shows up outside his house one day with no warning.


Arthur sighed heavily as he walked through the collage campus. His hair was more messy than usual because he'd woken up late and he had dark circles under his eyes from lack of sleep. He was professor, dammit! He should've known better than to spend the night drinking with that stupid Frenchman! It didn't matter what kind of challenge he'd given him.

Arthur closed his eyes and rolled his shoulders as if shrugging off tension and there was suddenly a gust of wind. If his eyes had been open, it would've been possible to see them flash with an inner light as he used his natural born powers. Instead of ruining his hair, it helped brush the stray strands into place. Arthur smiled to himself. Even a bad night of sleep didn't effect his magical abilities.

"Fufufu. Did you have a hard morning, Arthur-san?"Kiku asked, hiding his slight smile with his sleeve.

Kiku Honda was one of Arthur's closest friends, though they didn't teach the same thing. Arthur taught English and Writing while Kiku taught World Mythology, a class that wasn't offered in very many other colleges. Because of his excellent reputation, the headmaster of the college allowed him to wear a kimono. Of course, there wasn't an exact uniform for professors, it was normally preferred they wear nice shirts with slacks. Arthur, of course, was wearing a white, button down shirt with a light green, vest and tan slacks, which was his normal attire.

"Good morning, Kiku. And it was more like a hard night, to be honest..."Arthur scowled lightly.

"Ah. You went drinking with Francis-san again, then. That could be why he's not here again this morning."Kiku mused to himself."Of course, Allistor-san was not here either..."

Arthur scowled worse at the thought of his older brother, who took one of Kiku's morning classes and was Francis's lover. He looked at his watch, and seeing he was almost late for class, bid Kiku a hurried goodbye and rushed to his class. He was glad he had afternoon classes so he didn't have to worry too much about staying up late, though he had missed lunch. Well, he usually had some time between his third and fourth class, so he was sure to be able to eat then. He didn't see why he wouldn't be able to.

Of course, his third class decided to be difficult and leave him a mess of balled up and thrown papers for him to clean up. It wouldn't have been so bad if the room wasn't so big. Honestly, they were adults. Arthur grumbled to himself as he bent over to pick up yet another paper. Then, when he was finally done, Francis showed up to bug him.

If it wasn't for his resistance to magic, Francis would've been turned into a frog a long time ago. The Frenchman was part wodewose, a mythological creature that lived in France. Most of the people Arthur knew were some kind of magical creature. Arthur and his family were wizard, or mages, Kiku was part kitsune, a fox spirit, his friend Heracles was part dryad and Toby was Allistor's familiar. A familiar was a magical creature who could switch between a human form or a animal form which protected and guided a wizard or witch through their lives.

Arthur sighed as he thought of the fact that he hadn't found his familiar yet. Usually, a wizard or witch would find their familiar within a year of coming into their powers at fifteen. Allistor had found Toby just a few weeks after he turned fifteen and he'd been quickly adopted into the family when they found out he was an orphan, though they were surprised to find that he was a sheep instead of the more common cat. Arthur had just turned 23 and there was no sign of his familiar appearing, though he certainly didn't need one. He was already a powerful wizard, possible the most powerful in his family's history.

Arthur shook his head and turned his attention back to the lesson. It was his last class of the day. After this, he'd be able to go home and take a nice relaxing bubble bath, eat dinner, read a good book and then get a good night's sleep. He smiled softly to himself, recovering his normal energy that he usually had during his lessons, which was the biggest reason many of his students enjoyed his lessons. Other than his good looks, of course.

Finally, class was over, Arthur had everything he needed and was walking down the hall when someone ran into him, knocking him over and sending his things tumbling to the ground. The now enraged teacher gathered all his things and turned to lecture the person on proper conduct, but froze when he found himself looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen sitting behind wire rimmed glasses. Arthur shook his head as the man began to apologize and looked him over. Just a bit taller than him, definitely more muscular, short blonde hair with a gravity defying cowlick and broad shoulders. He was wearing a brown bomber jacket over a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and worn sneakers.

"Anyways, could you tell me where Mr. Kirkland's class is? He teaches English and writing."The man said, smiling charmingly.

"I could tell you where his class is, but I'm afraid there wouldn't be any point. He's already left."Arthur said, smiling.

"Damn! D'ya know where he is?"The boy seemed rather frantic about finding him.

"I do believe he was walking to the parking lot."Arthur said with a chuckle, turning that way and walking.

The boy followed him, talking as he went. Arthur learned that his name was Alfred F. Jones, he was 19, he had to take English for his major and he was born in Virginia all without telling him anything about himself. He also had a twin brother named Matthew, his father had died when they were young, his jacket was a genuine World War 2 bomber jacket he'd gotten from his grandfather and he was planning on traveling to England when he was finished with collage. Arthur found his open, energetic nature rather interesting and he was most certainly attractive. It was too bad he was one of his students.

"Oh! Hey, Mr. Kirkland! I had a question about the assignment you gave us!"A girl said, running up.

Arthur smiled politely and easily answered the girls question while Alfred stared at him. When she left, Arthur turned to him with an upraised eyebrow.

"You're Arthur Kirkland?"He asked, surprised.

"You didn't find a picture of me?"Arthur replied, walking to his car when they were outside and put his stuff away.

He turned to see a hand stretched out to him.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet ya, Mr. Kirkland!"Alfred said, grinning widely and obviously amused.

"A pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Jones."Arthur said, smiling slightly with amusement.

He took Alfred's hand and his eyes widened as a shock went up his arm. He looked up and was almost certain Alfred's smile dimmed slightly, but then it brightened and Arthur decided he'd imagined it. Alfred explained that he was late for the semester because his mother was in an accident. His brother, Matthew, had been in Canada and hadn't been able to make it down, so Alfred had to stay. Arthur briefly explained to him what he'd missed, agreed to give him the papers when he saw Alfred in class and went home.

He got out of his car, grabbing his stuff, and frowning lightly. He was sure he'd felt something when he'd grabbed Alfred's hand. And it wasn't just the thrill of excitement from the feeling of how warm his hand had been and how strong his grip was. For a moment, Arthur found himself daydreaming about just how wonderful that hand would feel trailing down his body and bringing him overwhelming pleasure. Arthur shook his head. He had more important things to worry about.

He was unlocking his front door and about to go inside when the sound of a cat caught his attention. He turned around and saw a cat sitting at the end of his drive way, looking straight at him. He put his stuff down and walked close enough to see it was a Maine Coon and seemed well taken care of, if a pit pudgy. He kneeled down and cooed softly, surprised when the cat walked over without hesitation. He softly patted it's head, then smiled brightly at the feeling of the mental connection forming between him and his familiar.


End file.
